Medical fluids are often supplied to living organisms through an administration set which is connected to a source of the fluid through flexible tubing. Medical fluids are administered parenterally and enterally.
The source of the various types of medical fluids typically includes a reservoir or the like having a tap which is mounted at the bottom end thereof such that when the reservoir is hung above the patient, a substantially constant supply and pressure is provided to the patient.
Previously, reservoir units were made of glass and required sterilization. More recently, medical fluids have been prepared in advance and provided in sterile flexible pouches which are sealed during filling. Such pouches may be of the type which are prepared in a continuous automatic form/fill/seal machine such as those manufactured by Inpaco Corporation of Nazareth, Pa.
In order to provide the connection between the sealed reservoir within the pouch and the intravenous syringe maintained within the patient's arm, a connection must be provided. It is contemplated that this connection must be maintained sterile. The combination of a fluid administration pouch and a sterile interconnection with a medical fluid administration set is a portion of the subject matter of the present invention.